


SEDUCTION

by Thefallen1986



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, MILFs, Seduction, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Melony was impressed with Victor's fighting skills, so impressed she just had to seduce him.
Relationships: Masaru | Victor/Melon | Melony
Kudos: 4





	SEDUCTION

Melony had just lost too young challenger Victor ‘impressive’ she though to herself ‘ he is quite talented, and if my video of the changing rooms are to be believed quite big’ smirking too herself she walked down Circhester town towards the Pokemon central she saw Victor so she stopped and hide behind a pillar at the baths, peeking she saw Sonia talking to Victor and the Champions brother Hopper was it? Didn’t matter she set her plan into motion, sending a text too Victors rotom phone, she invited him too a hotel for a meal.

Seeing Victor checking his rotom phone she smirked as she ran off too the hotel, Hopper can wait for his Gym challenge, she needs this more, her husband was a useless bastard as he is no longer gives her what she needs, if she worked her cards right Victor will be hers and only hers.

Victor was very nervous as he went too the hotel room he was invited too.  
He saw Melony open the door she was wearing her gym clothes “Oh Victor” she smiled “do come in”  
Victor looked around taking his bag and hat off, he noticed the dinner mentioned in the message, a massive helping off Curry, he saw a double bed at the end off the room.

Melony smirked as she quickly locked the door, didn’t need any interruption too her plan, walking towards Victor she hopped he noticed something off...

Victor blushed as Melony walked towards him swaying her body, he noticed her boobs swaying back and forth under her sweater, but what really made it a sight, she wasn’t wearing a bra, her nipples where hard!

Melony smiled “what's the matter darling?” she asked knowing full well what was wrong  
“n-nothing” stammered Victor “erm… Miss Melony?”  
“please darling call me Melony”  
“O-okay Melony?” Victor took a breath “why did you invite me?”  
Melony decided to stroke his ego “I always take an interest in promising young trainers sweetie” she smiled sweetly at him as Victor started too smile.  
“you have the potential too beat the champion, but enough about the league lets dig in”

As they dug into their meal Melony thought she’d have a little fun, “enjoying the meal sweetie?”  
Victor nodded as he took another bite, seeking to steer him into her, Melony kicked off her shoes and started too massage his leg with hers, Victor looked a little shock “Melony? What are you?”  
Melony smiled “giving you a massage you like?” she jiggled her boobs as she replied  
Victor flushed red as Melony’s boobs bounced “Oh-oh…” he mumbled  
“want me too stop?” Melony hope he would give her the answer she wanted  
“N-noo” he mumbled “it felt good”  
Melony smiled and licked her lips “want more?”  
“P-please”

Melony massaged his legs with hers abit more, seeing him go crimson as she carried on, Melony moved her foot too his crutch, feeling his bulging cock, she looked at his red face  
“M-Melony” he stammered “what are you…”  
Before he could finish, Melony swooped down on him using her large body she quickly kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth “I want you” she breathed in his face, holding him tight “I need sex, I am a fifty year old woman who is horny and desperate for sex Victor” she kissed him again smearing lipstick on him “you gave me an intense league battle sweetie, I want you, I need you, I’ll be your first and only, my big boobs need attention Victor, my pussy is wet, I can show you things no girl in this region can, small boob Sonia can’t, that skinny goth girl with the Morpeko can’t, that slut Nessa can’t baby” she massaged his cock through his pants “I am the only woman for you” she saw Victor go redder and redder “show me you understand” she threw her top off revealing her massive boobs“I saw you eyeing these up, they are yours”

Victors mind was racing, Melony wanted him, a voluptuous woman as old as his mother wanted him? Eyeing her large boobs he decided to ask her “Melony? Your married right?”  
“so what?” she replied massaging her massive boobs inches from his face “I have needs he won’t give, you have the right too my body sweetie I know you’re a virgin” Victor went red to this comment as she moved her right boob too his face “suck baby mama Melony will look after her new man” Victor nervously decided too take the plunge, he started to suck her nipples.

“Oh yeah Victor suck Melony’s big melons, suck them good Mhmmm” Victor sucked her right boob for five straight minutes, then moving onto her left sucking her milk, taking little notice off Melony fingering herself.  
“Melony?” Victor asked nervously eyeing her up “I love your boobs” he grinned “they are so big and bouncy”  
Melony smiled triumphantly he is horny now “Good, glad you like them,Victor, Mama Melony is your goddess now” she gave him a passionate French kiss then Melony stripped herself down too nothing, throwing her ring onto the bedside table “Victor going to strip naked for me?”

Victor noticed her pussy, it was a sight to be hold and hairy, it had an effect on his cock, it got very hard, a 7inch cock, Melony smiled at the erect cock as Victor finished stripping  
“Mhmmm haven’t had cock since I was last pregnant” she smirked as she got on the bed “C’mon here let mama Melony suck that big boy”

Victor moved out to Melony letting his cock hang in front off her “yummy” Melony said as she took his cock in her mouth sucking him, playing with his balls, slurping him, Victor was in pure bliss, his first time with a fantastic woman like Melony? Her large frame moving as she sucked was so enticing to Victor, so he put his hand behind her head encouraging her too go faster so she did, for what felt like an eternity Melony suck him off, Victor felt a sensation her only knew from jerking off too pictures od champion Cynthia.

“M-Melony I’m gonna CUM!” Victor cumed in Melons mouth, his cum spilling down her face and her tits, Melony smirked as she drank the cum from his cock, wiping the cum from her tits and face she slurped it all up looking satisfied at the blow job but hungry for more off Victors body.

Pulling him over she kissed him deep his cum mixing in his mouth and hers “more Victor? Want to suck Melony's pussy? Fuck her? Be her new man?”  
Victor returned the kiss groping her boobs “Yes Melony”

Melony got on her back “Suck my pussy, in 69 style baby boy”  
Victor got on top off Melony positioning his cock and legs between her boobs so she can get to his cock, moving his head down he started to lick her pussy, moaning in approvement she began suck his cock again, for awhile all you could hear in the room was his licking and her sucking, he stopped for a moment to ask her something “how often would we do this?” He asked  
“As often as you want Mama Melony has so much too teach you, bondage, role-play, how to please a woman” she smirked as she stroked his cock “want too continue?” she moved her body so she was onto off him.  
Without needing to answer her Victor went back to sucking her pussy making Melony moan “Mama’s gonna cum, want Mama Melony to cum?”  
Victor sucked more before he answered “YES! WANT YOU TO CUM!” victor sucked her pussy more making Melony cum all over him.  
Panting he moved from under her and hugged her.  
“that was fun” he grinned fingering her.  
Melony smirked her plan had gone better than expected now all she needed was that cock inside her pussy.

“Want Melony too make you a man?” she cooed shaking her ass “take your virginity and fuck you good?” she leaned forward her face inches from his “well babyboy?”  
Victor replied by kissing her, frenching her like she did him earlier “yes Mama Melony take me” Victor smiled as Melony grinned  
“get on the bed Victor” Victor did as Melony instructed got on the bed and stroked his cock hard, watching as Melonys Voluptuous body moved above his hard cock “take a good look Victor, Mama Melony is making you her man” Melony lowered her pussy over Victor’s cock slowly but surely his seven inch cock went inside her surprisingly tight pussy moaning as the last inch went in Victor grinned, he was no longer a virgin he had beaten Hop at something, smiling as Melony started too bouche up and down slowly at first, but quickly she got faster her body moving up and down as her boobs swayed left and right. Looking down at Victor, Melony smiled as she has taken Victors virginity he is hers moving her head down she kissed him deeply “glad I set this up?” she asked him as she smothered his body  
“yes” smiled Victor “so glad I came here, I want to have sex with you more and more “Victor moaned as Melony moved her hips faster “so glad babyboy Mama Melony will teach you how to please a woman, but you can only use these techniques on me” she kissed him more, stroking his cheeks “no woman is as perfect as me right?” she looked abit more formidable as she said that “you belong to me and only me?”  
Victor saw her look at him like a vast predatory bird “y-yes Melony, your perfection, I belong too you” Melony smiled at Victors reply, and increased her pace going faster and faster as she smothered his body again with hers still taking his raging hard inside her “good boy” she smiled seeing him panting as he tried too keep pace with her “mama wants your cum, cum inside mama Melony make her pussy white with your cum”  
Victor went faster as Melony encouraged him “M-melony I’m gonna CUM!”  
Victor cums all inside Melony she slid her pussy off his cock seeing his cum leak out off her pussy triumphant Melony knew she has him as hers, looking down at Victors panting form she leant down and kissed his chest “you are a good boy Victor, mama Melony has had so much cum inside her” moving her lips too his she kissed him more leaving lipstick smears all over his face.

Victor was so giddy from all this, he now has a goddess to fuck as much as he wants, he saw Melony move above him “yes Victor?” she purred  
“M-more? I want too try Anal with you”  
Melony smirked “oh naughty boy, Mama Melony was hoping you’d want too” Melony moved her ass in the air “C’mon Victor you filthy boy Mama Melony’s shitter is waiting”  
Victor eagerly moved his cock to Melonys anus, taking a deep breath Victor slowly shoved his cock inside her tight anus  
“Oh” Melony moaned feeling his cock go in “good boy Victor fuck mama Melony doggy style”  
Victor encouraged by Melony moved his cock in and out off her anus, slowly at first but quickly picking up speed, he groped Melonys ass which he got an approving moan from Melony  
“yeah Victor take mama Melony fuck her anus good”  
Victor fucked her hard for a good five minutes making her boobs bounce and sway “M-melony I’m gonna cum” he screamed as he cummed up her anus

Moving Victor around Melony moved his cum and shit covered cock too her face and sucked him off enjoying the disgusting taste as she did so. Looking down at Victors face she saw he was nearing his end, smirking she moved her face over Victors “fancy one last fuck Victor? Want to shove your dick back in Mama Melonys pussy?”  
Victor smiled “yes mama Melony”  
“Stick your tongue out”  
Victor stuck his tongue out as Melony leant forward and licked and slurped his tongue mixing his cum and her shit in his mouth  
“Good boy” Melony stroked his cock to make it hard “Mama Melony loves her new man” she kissed him again, pulling him upright, moving him closer to her she moved his cock to her wet and waiting pussy “ready Victor?”  
Victor nodded as Melony shove his cock inside her pussy, sitting upright she pulled Victor in close, needing no directions Victor started to pound her pussy as she smoother his head into her boobs  
“Oh Victor your such a good boy Mama Melony wants to fuck you as often as she can” she pulled his head from between her boobs and kissed him “run away with you too Sinnoh maybe?” she moved his head too her nipples “get me pregnant?” Victor sucked her nipples “would you like that Victor? Making Mama Melony pregnant?” Victor nodded Melony smiled as she fucked her new man, tomorrow she would have too let him finish the Galar League challenge but today he is her new man, panting with him Melony felt his throbbing cock getting ready to blow it loads, taking him closer to her she moaned as he finally orgasmed, collapsing together they just had the energy too huddle together in a cuddle as they finally dozed off.

END


End file.
